


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #26 -- Sensory Deprivation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, brief mentions of Ben's triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the blindfolds return.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #26 -- Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben couldn’t say that other times they used blindfolds were anything less than pleasurable, so he was definitely on board with at least this one. Even as Poe secured the blindfold over his head, Ben was not afraid. Every step of the way, he trusted Poe. He loved him. He adored him.

“Lie down,” Poe said, and Ben did. Already, he couldn’t wait for what came next. What would Poe do?

The first kisses to his neck were already heightened by the feel of the blindfold, and Ben moaned -- his neck already felt so sensitive to Poe’s kisses. Poe moved downwards, only to rub Ben’s nipples, rub them to the point of hardening, pebbling under his hands. There was something about it all that was electrifying, not being able to see anything, mostly relying on the Force, on the matter of touch.

(They hadn’t tried repressing the Force. Even that idea Ben gave a wide berth just because he was just not ready to relive that feeling of helplessness, of failure. By degrees, the triggers were starting to get defused, but it didn’t mean the pain was gone)

Poe kissed down his belly, and it was there that he felt Poe’s breath on his shaft. Was Poe going to -- oh.

“Do you want this, Ben?”

“Please,” Ben said, and his shaft was all but engulfed with a soft, warm mouth. He couldn’t stroke Poe’s hair in encouragement, but he could at least tell him what he liked, how well Poe was doing, what he wanted. And Poe followed it all but to the letter, until Ben was all but begging.

“Poe, I’m close. I think I’m close.”

Poe withdrew from his shaft and in that moment, Ben wished that he could see the look on Poe’s face.

“Come for me.” Poe’s voice, that beautiful voice, was all but roughened with the intrusion, and Ben was all but spilling, out of control, moaning.

It was after clean-up that Poe took the blindfold off, kissed Ben’s head, and snuggled in next to him. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.” Ben turned to look at him, smiled. “But good. Thank you.”

“Anything,” Poe said. “Anything at all.”

 


End file.
